Passing Time
by genies
Summary: Harry gets emotional because his youngest child is moving out of the house. Ginny is exasperated, and Lily is amused.


**For Wolf.**

 **WC: 858**

* * *

Harry Potter was a millionaire with more galleons than he cared to count, a hero with more fans than he cared to meet, and a man who'd seen more than he cared to remember.

He was desperate.

The alarm in the morning rang in his ears when he slammed the off button. He counted to ten seconds until he got up from the bed, constantly aware that time was passing more quickly than he could grasp. He had almost everything he wanted. But he couldn't stop time. He brushed his teeth knowing that another few minutes had passed and that he had spent hours doing this menial task. He might as well just have collapsed into bed and stayed there, as there obviously wasn't any reason left for him to exist. His youngest child was moving out, and his purpose was spent. Ginny would be fine without him, too. She loved Quidditch more than sex, anyway. And now he couldn't stop the damn ticking of the pocketwatch, and-

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "Stop moping!"

Harry snapped out of his reverie. "What?"

"You know exactly what." Ginny's eyes almost bugged out of her head, and her expression practically screamed, "You remember what we agreed upon about being emotional!"

"I can't help it," Harry said, not sounding apologetic at all. "My child is leaving me."

"Oh, honey, she might come home for Christmas, if that helps."

"She better!" Harry slammed the lamppost that he was leaning against. "I'm sorry." He still didn't sound apologetic.

Ginny pat his shoulder. "Get it all out. That's what Dr. Williams recommended."

Harry nodded, frowning and crinkling his forehead when the lump in his throat became more prominent. "How are you so calm right now? It's unnatural."

"Harry, I'm screaming internally right now. I'm just better at managing my outward expression of my emotion. Now stop moping before I start to cry in public."

Harry sighed and turned away from his wife. "I need closure. I'm going back in."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, looking skeptical of his decision, but she didn't disapprove. Harry nodded and turned towards the doorway, making his way to the steps. "I'll just be a minute."

The bell above the door tinkled as he pushed into the wandshop. So, this was where Lily would spend the next three years learning as an apprentice. Seemed like a musty shop to him, though of course, he would never say that. Lily deserved better, that's all. He hoped she'd be relocated fast. Preferably somewhere closer and not _on the continent._

"Lily?"

Some shuffling from behind a shelf let Harry know that she was still there.

"Coming, Dad."

When Lily started pacing towards him, Harry realized that she wasn't exasperated, but amused. He smiled a little in return. "Hey," he said, his voice thick.

"Do you want a hug?"

Harry nodded, feeling out of character for being so emotional. But he couldn't help it. A large portion of his life had been dedicated to taking care of his kids, and now that portion was gone, and he wasn't sure how to feel. It was a change he wasn't prepared for.

As Lily wrapped her arms around him, harry sank into the embrace, trying to remember what it felt like to hug his daughter when she was just a little girl. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered into her ear.

"I'll be okay, Dad," Lily whispered back. "I'm only a Floo call away. Things will be okay. You'll have fun in retirement. You'll be able to travel."

Harry stepped back and pat Lily's cheek. "It'll be weird not having you around, though. Everything will be so quiet."

Lily laughed. "How's Mum doing?"

"Better than I am, surprisingly. Oh! I almost forgot! It's a good thing I didn't leave yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little watch. "Here, for you. It'll ding whenever it's time to call us. I've set it for a week, because otherwise, Mum will go mad."

"Clever little gift," Lily said, "though this isn't the first thing that would pop into my mind at the thought of a housewarming gift."

"It's a joke," Harry said with a laugh. "Don't take it too seriously."

"I'll make sure to call and visit," Lily assured him, looking him in the eye. "Don't worry about me! I have a whole book on different housecleaning charms."

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself. It's just the parents who we have to worry about now," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry handed the pocket watch over and stepped back. "I promised your Mum I'd only be here for a minute."

Lily nodded. "Thank you for the gift."

Harry hugged her one last time and waved goodbye before stepping out onto the street. How odd it was to say goodbye to his child while knowing he wouldn't see her again until she wanted to come home. Ginny was waiting for him near the lamppost, and he tipped his head to her in mock chivalry before tucking his coat tighter around his old bones and heading into his quieter life.


End file.
